A Bond Moment
by julieb716
Summary: What they both needed at the end of the day...


_A short one shot for the Season 5 finale…_

 _Getting me back into the writing mode now that my eyes are cooperating..._

 **A "Bond" Moment**

Danny sighed as he removed his shoes and socks. Walking out the back door of his home, he was grateful for the small private beach he had acquired with the purchase of his house. Never in a million years did he think he would actually like this. He chuckled as he looked at the two chairs he had set up on the grass close to the shore. Just like at Steve's place. Only a smaller beach and slightly smaller chairs.

He slowly ambled down to the sandy beach, squishing his toes in the warm grains. It was so comforting. The sun was setting in its spectacular Hawaiian way, an ever expanding array of beautiful oranges, yellows and fuschias. A peacefulness settled over him.

He stood there looking out at the water wondering where the last five years had gone. The craziest, most death-defying, neurotic, paralyzing and yet invigorating, exhilarating and exciting years of his life. Yeah, there had been many moments of sadness, sorrow and grief, but the years also held love, compassion and growth in ways he never imagined. A small smile crossed his face. Steve. Steve in all his animalistic, ninja SEAL, gas and oil flavored craziness had made his life so much better.

Deep in thought he didn't hear the quiet footsteps of someone sneaking up on him. He jumped when a pair of strong, slender fingers found his shoulders.

"What're you doing out here? Enjoying the view?"

Steve's voice held a modicum of humor. Danny didn't move. He just relaxed into his partner's strong grip on his shoulders, instantly calming.

"I was." Danny smirked, knowing Steve couldn't see his face.

Steve pulled Danny further back into him. Danny didn't resist. It had been a stressful week and he appreciated the strength that oozed from his best friend, always comforting, always making him feel more secure.

"Want to join me in a beer?"

"Only if you'll let me throw on a few steaks, too," Steve replied, taking a deep breath of Danny's scent. If Danny thought Steve calmed him, he had to know that he had the same effect on Steve.

Neither moved for a minute, both enjoying the quiet moment between them.

"Have you talked to Am… Melissa yet?" Steve asked.

"Yeah, briefly. She was upset, but I think I got her to understand."

"I hope so, buddy. She's good for you."

"Yeah, she is."

"How about you? Have you talked with Catherine about her plans?" Danny asked.

"Not really. It was left pretty open. I think she's expecting a lot considering how we left it a year ago. Everybody changes." Steve paused. "I still care about her. I just don't know if I'm _in love_ with her anymore. She's an acquired taste and it took a long time before I really fell for her. As you well know, I don't give my heart away easily. When she broke it in Afghanistan, I understood her reasoning, but it still hurt. You know?"

Danny merely nodded, still leaning back against Steve.

"Time will tell, I guess. I'm not ready to pick up where we left off," Steve added.

"Sort of like how I feel about Rachel," Danny said.

Steve looked down at him and quirked his head to the side to get a better look at his face.

"Don't be so surprised. I don't know what Rachel expects from me. I mean, she kept Charlie a secret from me for three years. Three years, Steven! My child. _My_ _son_. If he hadn't been diagnosed with a serious illness, would she have ever told me? That gnaws at me."

Danny sighed, taking a deep breath. "I'm glad I know no matter the circumstances. I hate that Charlie's sick and I'll do anything to get him healthy. It just saddens me I didn't have the last few years with him."

"Yeah, I feel for you, bud. That's got to be tough," Steve quietly answered.

"Women," Danny laughed garnering a snicker from Steve.

"Right." Steve smiled and put his hands around Danny's arms, hugging him. "At least we don't have those kinds of complications between us, huh?"

"Yeah. We just argue, never resolve it and move on," Danny chuckled. "But there's never any question we have each other's back."

"Nope, none at all," Steve whispered, his words floating through Danny's softly blowing locks of blonde hair.

Steve's cell phone rang startling both men.

"McGarrett," Steve growled into the phone not looking at the caller ID.

"Hey, sailor." _Catherine._

"Hi, Cath. What's up?"

"What are you doing? Are you up for some company?"

"I'm not at home right now. I'm visiting a friend. Rain check?"

Sounding a little disappointed, Cath responded, "Sure. Maybe tomorrow for lunch or dinner?" She was hoping for dinner and then their special brand of dessert.

"I'll have to see how our case load goes, but I'll let you know, okay?"

"Okay. Talk to you tomorrow then." Cath hung up. Steve turned his phone off and shoved it into his pants pocket.

"Beer, buddy?" Steve asked. He had barely moved except to answer the phone. Once in his pocket his hand found its way around Danny's arm again, his arm resting against Danny's chest.

"You going or me?" Danny asked, still not moving.

"Well, we could always do a four-legged walk together to go get them," Steve joked.

"Ha! That would be interesting on video," Danny retorted. Reluctantly breaking loose of Steve's hold, he turned, looked up at Steve and slowly sauntered to the house. Steve watched him. Their bond was unbreakable. No one, not even a special woman would ever break them apart. They would always share in each other's lives no matter where life took them. Of that he was sure.

He had never loved a man the way he loved Danny. And he was sure Danny felt the same way. Their chemistry was palpable to all who met them. It was crazy really. There was a tenderness, a sweetness to their friendship that he had never experienced before except with a woman. And with women there were always the complications of sex and expectations. The level of intimacy he shared with Danny was deeper, difficult to define. There was no sexual component to their relationship which made it even more special. The freedom he experienced in his friendship with Danny made him feel whole, gave him the courage to be his true self.

Smiling, he walked up the grass to Danny's house, snagging the beer out of his friend's outstretched hand as he met him halfway. It was time for him to put the steaks on.


End file.
